1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational games and particularly to ones for aiding in the teaching of young children. Also, to teaching devices operated individually or under supervision.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a preferred form, the invention relates to a board type game carrying indicia, upon which are detachably and movably mounted disc members also carrying indicia and whereby upon manipulation of the members upon the board, certain information is rapidly provided, and only at a required time. Thus, access to the answer information may be controlled. Various games of the board and disc type are known including ones which provide selected information and ones which function as calculators. Such include for example, that disolosed in Felton's U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,928 dated Dec. 7, 1971, being of the calculator type for teaching arithmetic. A major drawback in regard to the latter is its relative complexity in operation and which is therefore limited to children of a relatively older age group.
Other examples of prior art games having boards, discs, pointers etc., include Nelson's U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,161 dated Aug. 6, 1974; Benson's U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,951 dated Mar. 15, 1966; Buckley's U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,229 dated Feb. 27, 1945; McMahon's U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,123 dated Oct. 6, 1959; Robertson's U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,605 dated Sept. 4, 1973; Thomas's U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,563 dated Jan. 18, 1938 and Kriz's U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,917 dated Mar. 1, 1960.